Diterians
Backstory & Origin Way back when before Kuiroso / Azuroso was a place, one planet was made. This planet was named Diteria and was made by a god who wished to keep her identity hidden. Nobody actually has a clue who created the planet, so the people don't worship a god on their planet for now. The goddess created the first two types of beings, Angels and Demons. Ultimately having creating those two types of beings created major conflict and broke out in fighting. Characters For a list of Diterians in the RP please check out these pages. * [[Jiroi]] - Demon * [[Jishou]] - Dragon * [[Harumi]] - Demon * [[Seriya]] - Demon - Aka Dragon lady * '''LOCKED CHARACTER - Angel''' * '''LOCKED CHARACTER - Angel''' * '''LOCKED CHARACTER''' Features Diterians are citizens of the planet named '''[[Diteria]], '''most of those citizens being either a human, dragon, demon or angels. Halos Halos are a key feature that reside in only diterian angels. Halos are very similar with horns, as they have important value in the system. Every diterian angel has one and if they somehow lose it they will suffer great consequences. Horns Diterian demons and dragons are seen to inherit horns on the top of their heads, usually a pair of two; but there is a rare chance of 3 - 4. The reasoning to why diterian demons and dragons have horns originate from their guardians / caretakers. Usually a child will gain one of their mother's horns and one of their fathers horns, or a mix of both. These horns are very important, as they are another way to differentiate family members. Face marks Face marks are a special feature that only occur in demons and dragons, they are a key feature. Face marks serve to show family relation with other diterians. They can also show how much royalty one has in the diterian system. diterian angels can also have this feature, but it's very rare. Wings Wings are common in demons, dragon and angels. Wings don't mean much in importance terms in dragons and demons, however wing types, shapes, sizes play an major role with diterian angels. Tail Tails have the same meaning as wings, they aren't much important in the diterian system compared to horns and face marks. But there are a variety of tails, some tails can be considered as dangerous weapons not to be messed with. Diterians with horns, wings and tails are able to hide them away with their energy that each diterian possesses. Face marks are able to be hidden, but they will take more diterian power to hide. Demons Diterian demons were one of the first type of beings to be stationed on Diteria, they are Diteria's normal inhabitants aside from humans and dragons. Angels The other type of being to be stationed on Diteria. Dragons Diterian dragons are different from other types of dragons. They are said to originate from a floating gate in Diteria's atmosphere, a gate name Gateji. Humans Humans are a rare species on Diteria Hybrids